


Star Gazing

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hawke is a cheesy and smitten dork and a hopeless romantic, M/M, Purple Hawke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris and Hawke are cuddling together one evening and star-gazing through the hole in the roof of Fenris's mansion. But Fenris, Hawke believes, is a much more beautiful sight than the glittering constellations above them.





	Star Gazing

There’s a chill in the nighttime air of early spring even inside Fenris’s decrepit mansion, but Hawke has lit a fire in the hearth and brought fur-lined blankets from his own estate. And they have each other for warmth as they snuggle together on Fenris’s bed. This bed is smaller and more cramped than the one at Hawke’s, but the obvious solution to that is to cuddle as close as possible.

Hawke makes the two of them hot chocolate to warm their hands. (Well, he attempts to make it. It’s drinkable at any rate, even if there still are a few lumps of unmelted chocolate here and there.) Fenris sips from his mug slowly, only a flash of his teasing smirk revealing his opinion as to the drinkability of the beverage, and he looks up to watch the stars through the hole in the ceiling. It’s a beautiful, cloudless sky tonight, with countless sparks of stars twinkling in the night, but Hawke only watches Fenris, who to Hawke is far more brilliant and far more beautiful than the starry skies could ever be.

Especially with a smudge of whipped cream on Fenris’s perfect nose, making him look cute and young and softer and playful and so perfect to Hawke.

With a light blush blooming over his cheeks and pointed ears, Fenris notices that Hawke is staring at him with a wholly smitten expression instead of star-gazing, and Fenris turns to meet his gaze. Those pretty green eyes are brimming with so much affection and warmth, and he smiles, the most beautiful smile in the world, Hawke thinks, the smile Hawke wants to kiss every single day.

And so Hawke responds the only way he can, by burying his face into Fenris’s silver hair and mumbling the sappiest, most ridiculous love declaration he can think of, just to hear Fenris’s pleased laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
